


Do You Remember?

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Liam smiled and tightened his arms around Harry as he chose a movie to watch. After the movie ended they were left in the dark and Harry smiled even if Liam couldn’t see it. Harry lifted his head and pressed a kiss under Liam’s jaw.“Do you remember the first time we said ‘I love you’?” asked Harry, his voice low.





	Do You Remember?

Harry was in the kitchen, washing the dishes when he felt Liam pressing close behind him and circling his waist with his arms.

“Hey babe!”

“Hey,” said Liam, pressing a sweet kiss in the crook of Harry’s neck, “Bear’s already in bed?”

“No, I asked Gemma if she wanted to babysit him for the night. I hope you don’t mind, I know he’s your son but my sister loves him and I think we need a bit of time for ourselves.”

Liam smiled and took a dish towel and started drying the dishes.

“I don’t mind Harry. I know how much Gem loves him and he adores her and you are right, we need time alone. It’s been a while.”

They finished the dishes in silence, Harry bumping his hips against Liam a few times. After they were done, they moved to the living room and let themselves fall on the couch. 

“Did you have anything particular in mind for tonight?” asked Liam.

Harry snuggled up next to Liam and put his head on Liam’s chest. 

“No, let’s just stay in and do nothing, I just wanted you for myself tonight. Let’s watch a movie?”

Liam smiled and tightened his arms around Harry as he chose a movie to watch. After the movie ended they were left in the dark and Harry smiled even if Liam couldn’t see it. Harry lifted his head and pressed a kiss under Liam’s jaw.

“Do you remember the first time we said ‘I love you’?” asked Harry, his voice low.

“Of course I remember. We were in Mexico, I think we were in a park near our hotel.”

“Yes, we were laying down in the grass and watching the stars. It was great.”

“I remember you sneaking into my room and convincing me to go on an adventure. I still don’t know how we were able to go past our security team,” laughed Liam.

“You really wanna know?”

Liam nodded and Harry chuckled.

“We were not completely alone. They refused to let us go out by ourselves in the middle of the night, but I made them promised to be as invisible as possible. I wanted to feel like we were really on an adventure.”

“You’re impossible Styles.”

“You love me anyway.”

Liam pressed a sweet kiss on the top of Harry’s head.

“Forever.”

“That’s what you said that night too.”

“Because it’s true.” 

Harry moved from under Liam’s arm and ran toward their bedroom.

“Don’t move,” shouted Harry over his shoulder.

He came back a few seconds later and he turned on a light in the corner of the room. He sat next to Liam and took his hands between his.

“Liam, I love you so much and we went through a lot together but we still love each other, more everyday and, will you marry me? I wanna spend the rest of my life next to you and I wanna give brothers and sisters to Bear and I want us to grow super old together. So, what do you say?” asked Harry as he fished a tiny velvet black box from his sweatpants pocket. 

Liam blinked rapidly, trying to chase away the tears forming in his eyes and smiled broadly. 

“Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Harry.”

Harry smiled and kissed Liam. He put the ring on Liam’s finger and rose from the couch, still holding Liam’s hands in his.

“I know I can’t get pregnant but we can still try.”

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed. The love of his life was the most ridiculous man on earth but he wouldn’t want anyone else.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
